deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sombra VS Spy
MadMaxPyro= |-| ROLVeBloxxer= Sombra vs Spy is a what-if? Death Battle featuring Sombra of Overwatch and the Spy of Team Fortress 2 in a battle of behind-the-scene operatives. Description They strike behind the scenes, and they'll catch you if you're not careful enough... but which operative of the dark will seize the victory? Introduction (*Insert: Wiz & Boomstick - Yates *) Wiz: In a battle; most people tend to be out in the front lines. But some people stay in the back; working behind the scenes--- Boomstick: Come on, Wiz, y'know it's cause they're pussies! Wiz:.. Anyways, none other come as better as these two; Sombra, the master hacker of Overwatch. Boomstick: And the Spy; the mysterious enigma of an assassin of Team Fortress! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sombra ''(*Insert Sombra Origins - Overwatch OST*)'' Wiz: In the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis, thousands of children were left without a home and nowhere to go. One of these children would eventually grow up to become the hacker Sombra. '''Boomstick: But before she took up the mantle of Sombra, Olivia Colomar, as mentioned already, was an orphan on the streets of Mexico. Desperate to live; she used her natural skill at hacking and using computers to manipulate individuals to her needs. Wiz: Later on, Olivia was taken in by the Los Muertos gang; and she aided them in their self-styled revolution against the government by providing information to them. Info from politicians, famous dudes, corporations, you name it. This became an addiction, but later on she was caught by a global conspiracy and forced to delete all traces of her existence. Boomstick: It took a while, but she came up after a few years or so... with the name Sombra. Oh, and she got cybernetic implants as well! Spy (*Insert Right Behind You - TF2 OST*) Wiz: The Spy. A mysterious enigma. No one knows who he is, and no one knows when he's coming for you. Boomstick: All we know is that he's a French dude, and he's also a lady killer! Figuratively, anyways. I mean, come on, a lady can't resist that suit! If y'know what I mean... Wiz: Ugh... In reality though; he's an expert man killer and assassin, complete with the weaponry to do his job. Boomstick: You'd think that 'cause the Spy is an assassin, he would use a silenced pistol... right? But nope, like a real man, the Spy uses a revolver! You heard me! And he's got plenty of 'em too! Wiz: These include the Ambassador, L'Etranger, Enforcer, and the Diamondback. And as a spy, it should be fairly obvious that he uses the typical knife. The Spy also makes use of a disguise kit; capable of allowing him to disguise as somebody... through a mask. Boomstick: What? How does that even work? Wiz: He also uses an invis-watch; a watch upon activation that allows the Spy to turn invisible. And if that wasn't already bullshit for my taste enough; the Spy also has a Dead Ringer; which not only gives him a speed boost when he goes invisible; it lets him feign death as well, giving him a good opportunity to sneak on his opponent. Boomstick: He's also got the sapper; which allows him to destroy electronics and buildings like turrets and health/ammo dispensers created by your friendly local cowboy, the Engineer. But his trademark weapon is his balisong knife, also known as the butterfly knife. Aside from that trusty ol' knife that he's got, he's got a set of knives as well! They include Your Eternal Reward, the Big Earner, a Kunai, and an icicle! That turns dead people into ice! Wiz: With or without his arsenal, the Spy has done some pretty ridiculous things himself. While in prison, he murdered his cell mate.... with a toothbrush. Boomstick: That's cool. But this one time, the Spy swallowed a cyanide capsule! Stuck inside his teeth! And spit it out before it could kill him! And straight after that, he strangled another dude with his leg cuffs. Wiz: It's known that cyanide shuts down your heartbeat in moments, but he spit it out right before he could be affected and killed. He was also going to spit half of the cyanide in his ally/associate Miss Pauling's mouth for.... whatever reason. Oh, and speaking of Miss Pauling, the Spy also got the Scout to hook up with her. Boomstick: Can't blame him, Wiz. Remember the Spy's knives? As long as it's a back stab, he can instantly kill enemies, including the Heavy, the most durable merc! The Spy also is able to mimic any voice he hears, and in his introduction in the promotional video Meet the Spy, he allegedly took out the entire BLU team all by himself, as well as being able to fool a Soldier, Heavy, and another Spy into thinking that he was a Scout. Boomstick: But as deadly as this French gentleman is, he's not the kind of guy you'd take into the battlefield. Wiz: The Spy, like his namesake, is a spy at heart; not a soldier. He may be a mercenary, but the Spy's arsenal isn't really suited for combat unlike most of his other fellow mercenaries. Boomstick: The Spy's disguise kit can also be nullified by an observant mercenary, and just..... trying to walk through them. His Invis-Watch also has a time limit, and his stealth will be revealed once he's out of time to disguise himself. Also, you know that Dead Ringer? That one pocket watch that lets him disguise his death? Yeah, uh, it makes a hilariously loud ass noise once you uncloak. Wiz: As a shared trait with his associates, the Scout, Engineer, and Sniper; the Spy shares poor endurance with them. But these drawbacks won't stop the Spy from breaking into your base, and ending your suffering in a short backstab. Boomstick: And stealing your girl! BLU Heavy: So. We still got problem. BLU Soldier: Big problem. Alright; who's ready to go find the Spy? Spy: Right behind you.. Soldier and Heavy: Huh? Intermission Battle (*Insert Dark Descent*) Results Conclusion Polls Who wins? Rooting and betting Sombra Rooting and betting Spy Rooting Sombra, betting Spy Rooting Spy, betting Sombra |-| AgentRedhead= Sombra VS Spy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Sombra from Overwatch and The Spy from Team Fortress 2 in a battle between masters of espionage from team-based shooters. Description Interlude Sombra Spy Death Battle (*Cues: Yell Dead Cell - Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons Of Liberty*) Results Next Time on Death Battle! |-| Schwxnz= Description Interlude Sombra Spy Death Battle! Conclusion Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Pikazilla Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Valve vs Blizzard Entertainment' themed Death Battle Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:AgentRedhead Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Schwxnz